


We Do!

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Seasons of Love [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The day has finally arrived for our happy triad couple.





	We Do!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Seasons of Love – Heat of Summer Challenge || SPN Genre Bingo @spngenrebingo 
> 
> Prompt: (For the SOL challenge) “I always wanted a beach wedding.”
> 
> Square Filled: Free Space – Wedding
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

        Charlie and Mary, Dean’s Mom, helped me pull on my dress over the make-up and hairstyle that Charlie had perfectly created. Mary stood behind me doing up the buttons along the upper back as she watched me in the mirror.

       “I’m sorry your family isn’t here to support you, Y/N,” her voice was soft belaying a Mother’s need to comfort but not knowing how.

       “Well, that’s where you’re wrong Mrs. Winchester. As the saying goes family doesn’t end in blood. My family is here,” you turn kissing her cheek as the door opens.

       Dean’s father John graciously offered his services to walk you down the aisle. He was beaming as he pulled Mary in for a kiss, “I think we’re ready. The bridesmaids are in position as well as your grooms my lady.”

      You take the extended arm John holds out for you and then the flower bouquet from Mary, “I’ve always wanted a beach wedding. I can’t wait to see what they’ve done.”

      “You’re going to fall in love all over again sweetheart,” he declares and you believe him.

      The one stipulation Dean and Cas gave you was that they solely would plan the ceremony. Your only input was that you wanted a beach wedding and the freedom to pick your own gown. Everything else had been at the decision of Dean and Cas. You trusted them though and were confident that whatever they had done would be beautiful.

       “I was told to ask you to close your eyes until I gave you the go ahead,” John whispered in your ear and you quickly closed them.

       You felt the warm air of the beach as someone opened the doors and despite your desire you kept your eyes closed tightly as you stepped with John. You’d chosen to go barefooted and felt wood under your feet instead of sand. Then the music started, and you could feel tears beginning. The violin began revealing the song I See the Light and you remembered the date night where you sit between your boys nearly in tears as it came on.

     “Okay, sweetheart, open those eyes for me,” John’s voice is soft.

     “My God,” you open your eyes squeezing John’s arm. Dean and Cas stand under an awning of white flowers and twig-like branches with the ocean sitting as a backdrop. The wood under your feet is a walkway up to the altar with more white flowers and candles lining the seats where the guests sit. It’s a breathtaking image and you can only smile as you see Dean and Cas waiting for you.

     John moves you along up the walkway as you take in your future husbands. Thankfully you are not alone in your tears as the smile through their own happiness. John kisses your cheek while Charlie takes your bouquet allowing Dean and Cas each to take a hand turning to face Dean’s, Uncle Bobby. He was more than happy to ‘officiate’ over the commitment ceremony.

     The ceremony was lovely beyond words. You stammered through your vows due to your nerves, but they only squeezed your hands tighter. But you knew that you would forever be teased for your mistake.

    “As a proof of my devotion to not only my husband Castiel but now to my wife Y/N, I return this ring for a new one binding us together,” Dean offers taking his old band off while you and Cas slide the new one on.

    “As a sign of my love for my husband Dean and my wife Y/N I gladly return this band for one to symbolize our new bond,” Cas recites as you and Dean in turn slide on his new ring.

    “I gladly take this ring to symbolize my devotion to my husband Dean and to my husband Castiel,” you vow as Dean and Cas push your ring on.

    “In front of your friends and family, I now pronounce Dean, Castiel, and Y/N Novak-Winchester as husbands and wife. You may kiss one another to seal these vows,” Bobby grins as you giggle jostling to kiss each husband and they kiss you and one another.

       The small group of friends and family clap cheering throwing glitter in the air as Dean and Cas pull you down the wooden planks to the beach house. Once safely behind the doors the kisses grow slightly more heated, “It was so beautiful.”

       “That was all Castiel. Wait until the reception,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows making you and Cas both chuckle.

       The reception is just as beautiful. The tables were dressed in a similar fashion as the ceremony with a three-tier cake featuring the same white flowers. It’s like something out of a fairy tale as you weep seeing the topper with two men holding up their bride. Dean and Cas are all too happy to smash the cake in your face and you make sure to return the favor with Gabriel and Charlie’s help of course. Dancing was festive and once again John stepped in for the father-daughter dance spinning you until your husbands steal you back. It feels like hours when you finally sit down and Dean joins you.

       “Dean,” you squeeze his hand your voice betraying how tired you are quickly becoming.

      “What’s wrong Princess?”

      “I’m sleepy. If you boys want to consummate this marriage I’d like to request we head to the suite, please,” you let your head rest on Dean’s shoulder batting your eyelashes.

      Dean swallows as your hand moves down to his thigh squeezing lightly, “Oh Castiel? We have husbandly duties that need attending.”

      “Husbandly duties?” Cas questions his brows drawn in confusion. Gabriel smacks his head chuckling.

       “Go give your wife and husband honeymoon sex you idiot,” Gabriel pushes Cas.

       “Thank you for helping me get laid Gabe,” you tease until Dean picks you up following quickly after Cas who is holding the doors to the hotel open. People shout congrats and lewd comments but your lips find Dean’s more concerned with kissing your husband. You make it to the elevator while Dean and Cas take turns pressing you against every surface teasing your folds under the dress. Dean ever the frustrated one shreds your panties stuffing the remnants in his pocket. He said it’s to remind him of the wedding night.

      Once in the suite, you force Dean to behave and actually slip your dress off otherwise it too would join your panties in tatters. You help Cas slowly undress Dean and Dean helps you undress Cas. It’s all very intimate and slow as if you are each relearning one another’s bodies. Nothing is hurried and the tiredness that had overcome you at the reception soon vanishes as you concentrate on your husbands. Promises are whispered against skin as you three become entangled in one another. The night ends with your husbands both inside you crying out and falling asleep rather soon after. Tonight is the first time they’ve fallen asleep before you but somehow you don’t mind even though you had wanted to sleep.

      You rest on your back Castiel to your left and Dean to your right. You stretch out your hand to admire the ring that now rests on your finger. You never believed you’d get here. You slipped out of bed tying off the silk robe you’d packed away stepping onto the balcony. The ocean was calming as ever allowing you to close your eyes remembering the Halloween party that felt so long ago now. It was like all the bad with Arthur and your family led you to the most beautiful and unreal life you could ever have imagined.

      “Y/N?” you turned Cas’ sex haired head popping out the balcony door. His voice still heavy with sleep, “Are you okay?”

      “I’m absolutely perfect,” Cas smiles holding out his hand which you happily take allowing him to pull you back inside and then to bed between him and Dean.

      “Where’d you find our wife?” Dean mumbles popping up just enough to pull you back into his arms.

      “Our dear wife was flashing the locals from the balcony. Scandalous that we’ve married such a brazen woman,” Cas mocks settling in beside you burying his nose in your neck.

      “Scandalous,” Dean echoes and you chuckle kissing their cheeks.

      “My poor husbands whatever shall they do.”

      “Hmm, I like that. Say it again,” Dean grins and you take his hand.

      “My husbands,” you repeat with sighs of contentment coming from Castiel and Dean sits up enough to kiss you once more. You get comfortable Dean soon mirroring Cas as you wrap your arms around their shoulders murmuring softly before falling asleep, “My husbands.”


End file.
